Shattered Glass
by chimamire-na-kokoro
Summary: Just know I'll always love you..." TylerxOC


On the rooftop a young girl sat with eyes as ruby as blood and hair darker then the night that surrounded her; she was the epitome of beauty. Though she held so much beauty, her heart was as cold as stone and her ruby eyes were as hard as steel.

Many men attempted to woo her with extravagant gifts and smiles that would melt girls heart and turn their legs to jelly, but the girl ignored their attempts to win her heart as it already belonged to another. _A boy with eyes as blue as the ocean and sparkled when he smiles and a personality that would win anyone over_.

The girl never told him though and choose to watch him from afar. Day by day the girl sat and watched him- watched him flirt with random girls, but never finding the one that he was looking for.

Her heart broke seeing him with each of these girls who only wanted him for his popularity, looks, and money. She would never treat him like that, she would treat him like a king. She would give him anything he wanted or asked for.

If only he would notice her, if only he would take the time to notice the girl with scars on in her heart and eyes as cold and hard as steel. She only wished for him to notice her, to come to her and try to heal her broken heart. The heart he unknowingly broke. If only he would realize that she was the one who could heal his heart and the unseen scars that marred his soul.

After a while the girl was forgotten, suitors stopped making attempts to win her over when they saw she had eyes only for one. The boy had still yet to notice her, but she continued to watch him. She continued to watch him even when he was with his "flavor of the week" as his friends liked to call the girls he went out with. Eventually she faded and gave up, coming to terms with the fact that he will never notice her.

So that night she walked into the forest surrounding Spenser Academy and with a razor blade in her left hand she looked at the full moon that made her pale skin glow. With a quiet voice she said, "Mother moon, I know what I'm doing, but I can't stand to see him with anyone but me." a silent tear ran down her cheek. "But I do not wish to truly leave him, so please allow my soul to watch over him as I have all these years."

As she finished these last words she ran the razor over her right wrist, then she took that razor in her right hand and repeated the action several times on the other wrist. As she fell to the snow covered ground, her eyes dimming she said her final words, "I will forever love you.....Tyler Simms." As she took her last breath she smiled a faint smile and allowed one final shatter tear to fall. She would never have to cry again.

---

The clouds hung heavy with rain as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Mourners could be heard sobbing as the pastor continued to speak. "My friends, we are here to lay a young girl to rest before her time."

A wail could be heard as the pastor stopped for a moment. The mother of the young girl had collapsed and was now openly sobbing. "Shadow was a young girl with many hopes and dreams, but she took her own life for reasons that are unknown to us. May she rest in peace." The pastor then called close family members to the reading of the will. Tyler and his friends were there to pay their respects to their classmate, along with their parents and girlfriends. Tyler was surprised when the pastor called out his name.

As he sat down with the girls' family feeling confused. The family's lawyer came into the room. "These were the belongings that your daughter wished to be divided between you." The lawyer spoke.

As he handed out the items, the lawyer called Tyler's name. "She said to give this to you," he said, "She wanted to give it to you in person, but now that is not possible." After the lawyer finished handing everything out, Tyler went back to his friends and family who were waiting for him.

The ride to the Danvers mansion was silent even the boisterous Reid. When they arrived they all gathered in the living room. "So why did they call your name?" asked Reid, leaning against the wall. "The girl Shadow wanted to give this to me in person, but never got the chance," said Tyler, showing everyone the note. "Well what'd you waiting for, read it," said Pogue.

_Tyler,_

_I know that I'll never get to give you this in person, but you should know the reason behind this. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. Like a twisted fairytale, huh? Seeing you with those other girls broke my heart because they could never treat you the way you should be treated. They should ­like you for you. Not the money, popularity, and looks. _

_I liked you because of how caring you are, and how you would sacrifice everything for your friends and family. I watched for a long time, never having the courage to tell you how I felt, because I was afraid you would reject me. Like your friend Reid said, "She's just an emo looking for attention." But there was so much more to me than that. _

_I would have treated you like you should be treated not like a prize to be won. It's too late for that now though. I only wanted you to see me, to see the part of me that no one else saw. After a while I gave up, accepting that you would never notice me, and that if you did notice me, you'd never want me… Just know that I'll always love you._

_Shadow......_

Tyler finished the last sentence with a shocked tone. As he looked up at his friends and family he saw they were as shocked as he was. "I....I can't believe that I never noticed her," Tyler finally said, breaking the shocked silence.

"I never noticed her, and she was right there in front of my face," he continued, his voice breaking.

"If I had paid more attention I would have seen her," Tyler broke off, falling into a chair.

"Tyler, dear, you can't be blamed for this girls death," his mother said, trying to console her son.

"I'm not blaming myself for her death," Tyler answered, "If I had paid more attention...I would have seen the girl I was supposed to be with," he continued.

"All this searching I've down to find a girlfriend who actually cares for me was useless, she was right in front of me and now she's dead," Tyler explained.

His mother came over and wrapped her son in a hug. "Don't worry Ty, you'll find someone like her again," she said.

That night Tyler lay in bed staring at the ceiling. _'If only I had paid more attention.'_ he thought as he took the note and re-read it for the tenth time that day. As the Rain continued to pour down on the world below, Tyler continued to think about the girl who had watched him all these years.

As his eyes drooped, Tyler could have sworn he heard a voice being carried on the wind saying, "I will forever watch over you."

When his eyes fell completely closed a see through figure appeared beside his bed. Red eyes faded into a less vibrant color looking at him before brushing some hair off his face. Laying a gentle kiss on his forehead she sighed and looked at the full moon shining in the window. "I will watch over you, as I have all these years," she whispered before disappearing.

As the years passed everyone forgot the beautiful girl who gave up on life. All but one, Tyler continued to visit her grave on the anniversary of her death every year, even after he had been married and had kids of his own.

He also continued to keep the note; lightly tracing the name on the tomb stone he gave a bitter-sweet smile. "Daddy, can we go, I'm tired?" A young girl asked tugging on his jacket.

"Of course, come on Shadow!" he called out.

A young girl no older than eight came running over. She looked at the name on the tomb stone. "Dad, did you name me after this girl?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, I did. She was someone special to me and I named you after her so that she is never forgotten," Tyler told his daughter. "Dear, our plane is leaving soon!" his wife, Alexis, called out. As they left Tyler looked back at the grave once more before taking his wife's hand and getting in the car driving away.


End file.
